


Hell is Risen

by Screaming_because_FEELS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lily Evans dragging Snapes ass to hell and back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 03:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_because_FEELS/pseuds/Screaming_because_FEELS
Summary: Well since Snape is always being a dick since his heart is broken and what ever else Snape lovers say, Lily is tired of his shit and with ghosty powers comes to hand him his ass





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evolution_of_tge_melons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evolution_of_tge_melons/gifts).



So it was an average night at hogwarts. The ghosts were being wild af and the students were minding their own since hogwarts doesn't have a house for snitches.(people who snitched mysteriously drowned in the Great Lake..... dumbledore sure as shit didn't notice since he was too busy planning for Harry to die). So while this was going down Snape was waking into the great hall acting all snobby like usual when he bumped into Nevil Longbottom. "What are you doing you idiot boy!" Snape said as he was mildly inconvenienced by this young child. "S-sorry sir I just-" "YOU STUPID BOY IF YOU WERE ANY DUMBER YOU WOULD BE IN THE HOSPITAL WITH YOUR MUM AND DAD!!!" Of course when Snape shouted some teachers notice but hey who are they to interfere with Snape verbally abusing a child? Now that Nevil was in tears the golden tree came to his defense.


End file.
